


marginal

by orca_mandaeru



Series: nct rarepair hell [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dom Qian Kun, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Alone with Kun, Jaehyun is no one but himself, holding back absolutely nothing. They're not alone right now, but Jaehyun's feeling needy.





	marginal

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of short oneshots for nct ships with under 100 works in the ao3 tag!

It was movie night. This was a tradition Kun and his friends had kept from their college days, something to keep them together, take a day for each other every couple of weeks. Now, it was common that not everyone could make it, with busy schedules of work.

Kun is relaxed in his armchair, the one the others endlessly tease him about. It might look like something a grandpa would use, but it's comfortable, okay? Doyoung and Ten are chattering on the couch, Yukhei sprawled out on the floor, the low light of the TV painting light over their shadowed forms.

These days aren't even about the movie anymore, not even about the discussion. They just exist in the same space together, comfortable.

There's a soft hand on Kun's shoulder. He smiles softly and looks up into Jaehyun's face, pausing at what he sees there. His gaze travels down, to his simple, loose shirt, to his pink pleated skirt. He looked beautiful, as always.

Kun reaches out for his waist, gently rubbing over the clothed skin. This is new. Jaehyun usually hates to be vulnerable with anyone else near. The others might not be looking, but they're still there, could just turn around and see him like this. He must be feeling particularly daring.

Kun loves being the only one that gets to see Jaehyun totally debauched, with none of the usual tight control over his expressions. But he can't deny that this is electrifying, Jaehyun smiling down at him with that hazy look he has when he gets like this, their friends feet away.

Kun cocks his head to the side, waiting for Jaehyun's next move. Casting a brief glance to the others on the couch, Jaehyun swings a leg around the armchair, settling himself on Kun's lap. Kun hooks an arm around his back to hold him near. Jaehyun hums sweetly under his breath, nuzzling into Kun's shoulder.

Something's off, Kun can feel it. It takes a second for him to pinpoint what it is, hand sliding down to pet over the back of Jaehyun's skirt. It slips under and meets bare skin, and Kun swallows. Jaehyun's not wearing anything under his skirt. Kun rests one hand on the back of Jaehyun's head of pretty pink hair, murmuring softly into his ear. "What are you doing, pretty baby?"

Jaehyun giggles softly, the kind of noise he only makes when he's far gone into the feeling of being so, so pretty, wrapped in his skirts and owned by Kun. He snuggles further into Kun's neck. "Let me warm you up? Please?" His voice is quiet, but it's all Kun can hear. His head falls back against the couch, cursing under his breath.

Kun's hand under his skirt squeezes his ass softly, trails down to brush over his loose, wet hole. "Did you plan this? Knew all our friends would be out here and able to see you?"

Jaehyun nods, blushing, satisfied little smile on his face. Kun sighs. Jaehyun's going to give him a heart attack someday. He really can't resist him. He lowers his voice until it's barely audible, keeping his eyes on the others on the couch. "We've gotta be quiet, alright?"

Jaehyun nods, shifting his weight against Kun's thighs. Kun's hand buried under his skirt drags higher, fingers finding thin metal bars. He cups the cage in his hand, one finger slipping in between the bars to touch the delicate skin of Jaehyun's soft cock.

Jaehyun keeps the cage on most of the time, every day of the week except for Saturday, the day both of their schedules are cleared and they only pay attention to each other. They'll sleep in together, just talk for hours. Then Kun will unlock the cage with the little key hanging on a necklace next to his heart and make Jaehyun cum so many times he nearly blacks out. It's a wonderful system.

Jaehyun's impatient little hands run down Kun's chest, tugging at his pants zipper. Kun stiffens, watching Doyoung and Ten arguing on the couch, but lets him do whatever he wants. Kun's dick isn't fully hard yet, but Jaehyun doesn't care, near-frantically lines himself up and sinks down on him. Kun's hands fly to the armrests, fingers digging into the material and jaw clenching.

There's always that initial urge to fuck up into that tight heat, but this isn't about him. Jaehyun hums happily at having gotten what he wants, wrapping his arms around Kun's back and cuddling into his chest. Kun smiles fondly and pats his back, smooths down the back of his pretty skirt. It completely covers where they're joined, but it doesn't stop the cold ice of panic that runs down Kun's spine.

"Oh, hey Jaehyun, I didn't know you were here," Doyoung says, standing in front of the armchair. Jaehyun raises his head sleepily, turns his head and squints at the interruption. Doyoung's eyes travel down to his skirt, where unbeknownst to him, Kun's cock is stuffed inside Jaehyun's tight hole. His eyes barely linger, not noticing anything off. He has no way of knowing the difference between Jaehyun's in-public skirts and the ones he wears only for Kun.

Jaehyun's still just squinting at Doyoung, so Kun speaks up. "Uh, yeah. He's had a long week, I think he's tired." Content with the answer, Jaehyun nods and returns his head to Kun's shoulder.

Doyoung's gaze lingers on them for a brief moment more, picking up on something in the atmosphere. Then he shrugs and leaves, heading in the direction of the bathroom. The movie is paused when Kun looks, and Ten and Yukhei are both looking at him. He tries hard and manages to keep his composure, his slight blush covered up by the darkness. "Uh, I think we're going to go to sleep a bit early."

Ten smirks at them. There's no way he can know for sure what's going on, but Ten has always been unusually perceptive. "Go, you lovebirds. We'll finish this up and leave."

Kun nods stiffly and wraps one arm around Jaehyun's waist, making sure his skirt won't ride up and expose them. Jaehyun giggles softly into his chest when Kun lifts him, and his heart burns with love. It hits him again, the privilege of getting to see him like this, so unrestrained.

Jaehyun's pretty heavy but Kun manages to carry him into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. They tumble back against the bed, Jaehyun's back hitting the sheets and jostling Kun's cock inside of him. The friction makes him gasp, but Jaehyun looks too content to tease him. If they start moving now, they won't be able to stop, and Jaehyun isn't allowed to take the cage off until tomorrow.

Kun scoots them up farther on the bed. Jaehyun's skirt has flipped up, revealing all of his pretty pink skin, the lacing of metal hugging his soft dick. Kun moves to ease himself out but Jaehyun's eyes fly open and he grabs his shoulders, whining softly and pulling him close again. Kun huffs out a laugh and presses himself all the way in again, and Jaehyun relaxes, content again. "Are you sure you want to go to sleep like this, baby?"

Jaehyun nods, and Kun can tell he's already losing him to sleep, so he smiles and moves themselves into a more comfortable position, absentmindedly touching the key over his heart. He can't wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send ships or prompts on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/orca_mandaeru)  
> or  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
